


Hold on to me

by ImpossibleDramaQueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kara loses her powers, Lots of it, Pre-Relationship, So yeah, aaaaaaangsty, also not really canon because i'm like only halfway through season one, also there's blood, and stuff, but also sorta fluff, enjoy anyway, i had this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleDramaQueen/pseuds/ImpossibleDramaQueen
Summary: Kara loses her powers and everything goes fine until it doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the meantime of writing follow-ups to "Pick me up" I decided to write this thing. It's probably shitty but I'm sucker for angst, comforting and stuff, so yeah.  
> Again, English is not my first language, I'm still learning and tips are very welcomed! Thanks :)

Kara lost her powers—again—but it wasn’t as bad as the first time. She didn’t break her arm, and apart from some minor injuries she got because of her own clumsiness (she grabbed the hot pan with her bare hands just once, once, and Alex wouldn’t let her hear the end of it), she didn’t have to deal with anything serious. Even the city was quiet and peaceful lately.

She took her time in dressing and preparing for work. Even though she didn’t have her superspeed, now there was no Miss Grant to bring coffee to, and no rush to make it to the office before her.  
She ignored the sting in her heart at the thought of her former boss and went about her day.

 

* * *

  
“Supergirl, don’t go to CatCo”, she heard Alex’s voice in the intercom. She sounded breathless and scared, and Kara can feel her heart drop because if her sister’s fighting right now, she won’t be able to help.

“Alex, I’m outside, what’s going on?” Just as she said it, she saw a DEO agent flying out of the window and she covered her mouth trying to fight an urge to throw up.

If she had her powers, she would be able to save them. If she didn’t lose her powers, there wouldn’t be a lifeless body in a pool of blood at her feet and she wouldn’t have blood on her hands. If...  
She heard a scream in the intercom and her heart stopped for a second because she would recognize that voice everywhere.  
She had to get in. She had to...

“Oh my God, Kara, get out of here, please, it’s not safe” Alex voice ringed in her ears, but she was already running towards the door. “Kara, we are handling it, please, for the love of God, do not go in here” Alex didn’t even bother to use her superhero name now, which meant it was bad.

Kara knew it was reckless. She knew it was stupid of her to go up there. It wasn’t some robbery, it wasn’t a man with a gun. She had no idea what was ravaging floors of CatCo, but she was a hero after all. She couldn’t just stand and watch as more and more people got killed.

She hated being hopeless. She couldn’t save her planet, even if she knew something was happening because she was just a child, a nothing, she couldn’t save Astra just after reuniting with her long lost aunt... She wouldn’t have forgiven herself if she didn’t do everything in her power to help right now.

Another scream, much quieter, but not less powerful, and now she was sure whose voice it was.  
Out of all of the days Cat could choose to come back to CatCo, it had to be today. Today, when Kara was powerless, when some alien was terrorizing the company’s building.  
Kara wanted to scream—she couldn’t lose Cat. She couldn’t.

It took her two minutes, two minutes to get to her office and change into her supersuit. Which was pretty impressing considering she didn’t have her superspeed, but still, it was too slow. She had to be faster.  
She was breathless when she finally got to the floor where the fight was taking place. She got there following the trail of blood and bodies and the mere thought of all of the lost lives made her want to scream, cry and punch something at the same time.  
Then she finally saw it.  
The alien looked like a big beast, with thick fur and saliva dangling from its mouth.Held by its strong paw, there was Cat Grant, kicking, punching and screaming. For a second, the monster stopped and looked at Kara carefully, and so did Cat.  
“Kara”  
It was so faint and so quiet but she heard it anyway.

Cat’s hair was all messed up, blood making it stick to her scalp. Kara felt tears fogging her eyes and a sob building up in her chest, but she stood still.  
When the monster didn’t move, it took only seconds for Alex and other agents to capture and put it to sleep.  
Kara let out a breath of relief and closed her eyes, thankful it was over.  
But then, a sharp movement, and with the last bit of strength, the beast threw Cat across the room.  
It was a moment. She found herself running and screaming at the same time when the other woman flew and hit the floor. Kara let herself slid to her knees, hopelessly taking Cat’s wrist and checking her pulse.  
It was faint but it was there.

She sobbed again and felt a familiar warmness behind her eyelids when her heat vision burned a hole in a glass wall.  
Her powers... Her powers were back.  
She acted without thinking. She grabbed Cat as tenderly as she could and held her closer to her chest as she floated inches above the ground.

Now being so close to her former boss, she could see all the scratches and bruises that covered her body. She looked calm, peaceful even, but her heartbeat was faint. The impact wasn’t as hard as it would if the alien had its full power, but it still managed to knock Cat out.  
She didn’t hesitate for a second.  
“I’m taking her to the DEO”, she announced to Alex.  
“Kara, you just got your powers back, don’t be reckless” Alex stood in front of her, hands on her hips. She had a bleeding cut on her forehead, but she seemed fine. “Let us take her, please”  
“It will take too long, Alex, I’m sorry.” With that, she flew out of the broken window, being careful not to damage Cat anymore.  
“Please”, she whispered, once they were up in the air. “Don’t leave me yet.”

 

* * *

 

“I need to go and get Carter”, Kara said, staring absentmindedly at Cat’s lying form. She looked small and fragile in the DEO’s hospital bed, and Kara could feel anger welling up in her chest.  
“Kara, it’s not safe for so many civilians to know about the DEO quarters.” Alex started, glancing at Kara, worry written all over her face. “I know... I know you care, but I strongly suggest you...”  
“Stop telling me what is safe and what is not!” She didn’t want to shout at Alex. She knew her sister wanted only the best for her, and she knew she would apologize later, but in this moment, she couldn’t control herself. “If—when she wakes up, she will find herself in and strange room, all alone. She hates hospitals, they...”, she doesn’t tell Alex about how they remind Cat about all these nights spent by her father’s side, watching how he was getting weaker and weaker, his eyes less bright, less alive. It wasn’t her story to tell. “...she needs her son, Alex, and he’s probably worried sick right now.”  
With that, she left, feeling Alex’s stare at her back.  
  
Surrounded by fresh and cold air, Kara calmed a little. She breathed slowly, in and out, letting the anger wash out.  
The sun was setting on the horizon, covering National City’s buildings in bright colors. Usually, she loved flying at dawn, watching how day changes into night, how the sun rays play on the glass windows of skyscrapers.  
It was beautiful, and usually, it made her smile, but right now, Kara’s mood was far from happy. With all the worry clenching her heart, it was hard to appreciate the view.  
  
She got to the Cat’s penthouse in mere minutes, landing softly on the balcony.  
She could see through the glass that Carter was sleeping on the couch, TV playing what Kara suspected was a news station. She could see Ella, the nanny, come into the living room, probably drawn in by the noise outside.

She stepped into the light, knocking slightly on the door so Ella could let her in.  
“Supergirl”, the girl whispered, moving aside so Kara could enter the house. “Is... is Miss Grant alright?” There was a worry in her voice, and Kara felt sympathy for the girl.  
“She will be, she just needs to rest”. Kara assured her, trying to believe in the words herself. She prayed to Rao she was right. “But I need to take Carter, I think he would be happy to see his mother. And you need to rest.” She added.

The girl nodded and went to wake the boy up. Kara followed, kneeling in front of the couch in case Carter panicked, overwhelmed by all that has happened.  
“Carter” Ella gently shook Carter’s arm. The boy stirred and sat straight on the couch.  
“Mom!”, he screamed, his voice hitching.  
“Hey, buddy, it’s okay, it’s me.” Kara grabbed him by his shoulders, careful not to scare him off. “Your mom is safe, I’m gonna take you to see her, is that alright?”  
She could see Carter calming down under her touch, and nodding slightly. She stood up, trying to be as tender as possible.  
“I’m gonna lift you up right now, so we could fly. Is that okay with you?” Another nod and she took the boy into her arms, bridal style. She figured it would be the most comfortable for both of them.  
Carter hid his head in the crook of her neck, protecting himself from the wind. After few seconds, she could feel her shoulder getting wet from his tears.  
“You watched the news, didn’t you?” She could feel yet another nod.  
“Don’t worry, bud, she’ll be okay. She’s got the best doctors to take care of her.” There was a moment of silence until Carter finally spoke for the first time in the evening.  
“Why didn’t you come earlier? They said Supergirl was nowhere to be seen until the end of the fight. Then you flew out of the window with mom, unconscious.” There wasn’t a hint of anger in his voice, just a bit of disappointment and Kara’s heart fell into her stomach.  
“I’m... I’m sorry. I-I lost my powers, I couldn’t get there in time. I went up there, I saw everything but the powers didn’t return until I saw your mother hurt. I’m so, so sorry.” She probably shouldn’t have told Carter all of that, but she needed him to understand that she didn’t leave his mother in need. She would’ve never do that.  
“So you went there even though you didn’t have your powers?” There was no disappointment this time, only awe.  
“I knew your mom was up there. I couldn’t just stay on the ground and do nothing.”  
They didn’t say anything after that, falling into comfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

“Why isn’t she waking up?”  
Kara stood where she was before, but this time it was Carter by her side, not Alex.  
“The alien... it knocked her pretty hard. Fortunately, it wasn’t strong enough to actually hurt your mom really badly, but she still needs to rest.” Kara explained, looking for the reaction on Carter’s face. She couldn’t read it.  
“Do you want to come in?”, she added.  
A nod. She opened the door for him, but the boy hesitated, standing in the doorway.  
“Can you... can you come in too?”  
Kara smiled at him.  
“Of course.” She gently pushed Carter inside, following him closely.

Seeing Cat again, Kara felt another wave of tears pricking her eyes. After few hours, there was a black eye forming on her face, and multiple cuts and bruises covered her whole body.  
Carter pulled a chair towards the bed and sat down, taking his mother’s hand into his.  
“When she’s gonna wake up?”, he asked, not looking at Kara.  
“We don’t know. I... I’m sorry Carter. We did all we could, now... all that’s left is waiting.”  
She could see tears streaming down his face.  
“Do you... do you want me to hug you?”, she asked quietly. “It’s-It’s okay if you don’t, but  
maybe it will make you feel better.” She was quick to assure him.  
Carter didn’t say anything, he just nodded again. Kara got up and slowly wrapped her arms around the boy. Just as she did it, a sob shook his body.  
“Hey, bud, it’s alright, everything’s alright, I’m here.” Kara combed her fingers through his  
hair. They sat like that for a while before Carter finally calmed down. But even then, Kara didn’t let go of him.

Suddenly, Cat stirred under the covers and slowly opened her eyes.  
“Mom!”  
“Cat!” Kara released Carter and slid to her knees beside the bed, hiding her face in Cat’s arm, tears falling down her face as she let out a breath of relief. Carter pressed his whole body to Cat, hugging her tightly.  
“How are you feeling?” Kara asked, wiping off the tears.  
“Excellent” Cat murmured, grimacing. “Being thrown across your office by an alien is so relaxing, I think I might even ditch the massages.”  
Kara smiled at her.  
“Oh, I missed you so much”, she whispered, before she realized what she said. Her eyes widened. “I mean... I-I- sorry...”, she could feel herself starting to ramble.  
“Carter”, Cat’s voice was hoarse and quiet, but the boy shot his head up. “Can you get me some water, please?”  
“Sure mom” The boy got up and left the room, throwing one last glance at his mom and Kara.

“I’m so sorry, Cat, I shouldn’t have said it I...”  
“Kara” Cat cut her off and Kara’s eyes widened again at the use of her name. “Oh, for God’s sake, can we stop this ridiculous charade.” Kara nodded. “Thank you.”  
“Now, we can focus on more important matters,” Cat said and rearranged herself on the bed. She grimaced again as she felt a striking pain in her ribcage. Kara jumped right in, helping the woman. “Thank you.” Cat went quiet for a moment, staring at Kara, her lips pressed together.  
“I...” she began. “I missed you too,” she said and looked down at her hands resting on her lap as if she was ashamed of saying it.  
“Then why didn’t you return my calls, or texts, or-or e-mails?” Kara said, feeling yet again tears filling her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I-I made a mistake.” Cat admitted, still not looking up. “I cut you off, I left thinking it will solve out my problems but all it did was make things worse. So... I came back. And suddenly, a giant alien-beast attacked my office” Cat looked up at her and there was a worry in her eyes. “I read all your messages, you know? I listened to all the voicemails, I read every article you wrote.” She continued. “I wanted to answer, I really did. But I never got the guts to do it. And when the messages got less and less frequent... I chickened out completely because I thought there’s no going back to what we had before. I thought that I messed up and you forgot about me and that I couldn’t do anything to fix things. And then, you left that one drunk voicemail in the middle of the night...” Kara flinched at the memory. She remembered the exact message. How she got drunk at the alien bar because she felt so overwhelmed by all the emotions, and Cat wasn’t there to help her. So she flew to her balcony and sat there for hours before leaving that damned voicemail where she babbled about her feelings. Kara blushed and looked down, not wanting to meet Cat’s eyes, because she knew she said too much that night. She hoped Cat didn’t listen to it. Apparently, she did.  
“That’s why I decided to come back.” Kara’s head shot up. She was met with Cat’s eyes shining brightly and a little smile on the older woman’s face. “I love you too, Kara.”  
Kara’s face beamed. Before Cat could say anything more, she felt Kara’s lips on hers as the girl bent down, gently taking her face into her hands. When she pulled away, Cat closed her eyes, a full smile finally appearing on her face as Kara joined their foreheads together.  
Neither of them noticed Carter coming back with the water.  
“Mom... why are you kissing Kara?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr on @impossible-drama-queen and youtube on [@moose](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCI-dp2kRBGlosWQRzkqbR-A) :) I make fanvids! Also, now I take prompts, hit me up on [here](http://impossible-drama-queen.tumblr.com/submit) :D


End file.
